My Precious One
by Xavier Nolasco
Summary: A girl named Sakura kind of hates Mackenzie, eventhough Mackenzie is willing to risk his life for her, read and find out what happens when Kabuto and Orochimaru try to attack Sakura.


Xavier

My precious one

Feb 09

Words that are written like THIS are sometimes thoughts.

Prologue

"So, the time has come, my lord."

"Yes."

"Where should we strike?"

"Rasengan Elementary."

"Dude, stop staring at her, MACKENZIE UZUCHIHA!" yelled Jake, my friend

"Oh, What." I said, and in case you want to know I'm wearing a black jacket unzipped revealing a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black and gray fingerless gloves, white sneakers, and spiky hair.

"You keep staring at her."

"So."

"Listen, I know you really like her, but she really hates you, well, at least that's what she told me."

"Be quiet."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Whatever."

"Ok kids, class is starting, so get prepared for specials." Said Mrs. Akiko, my 5th grade teacher.

"Line up kids, you're going to gym."

"Mackenzie and Sakura, you're going to be partners." Said Mr. Karin, the gym teacher.

Mackenzie and I, but I hate him! Well, I have no choice.

Finally, Sakura and I are going to be partners!

"Looks like you and Sakura are going to be partners!" Said Jake in a teasing voice.

"Start heading up you two." Remarked Mr. Karin

The whole way up there I was staring at Sakura.

She has blonde hair that's not too short and not too long, a white jacket unzipped revealing a black shirt underneath. Black pants, white shoes , and a white headband.

"So, um, is gym your favorite special?" I questioned.

"…" Sakura didn't reply.

"Um, did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town

"My lord, how long until we get there?"

"Approximately an hour, but when we get there we are going to hide somewhere and attack when the time is right."

"Yes my lord."

"Ok, chose your color." Mr. Karin said.

"So what color do you want Sakura?"

"It doesn't matter, just pick any color."

"How about red?"

"All right."

"Ok, kids, get ready to play takedown, GO!"

Takedown is a game where two partners have to chose a vest color, they can either chose red, yellow, blue, black, or gray. Once they pick their color, they start chasing after other groups of two and tag as many as they can, but if one of the partners gets tagged then the other one remains by themselves, but at the same time they have to watch for other partners and make sure they don't get tagged too. The last one standing wins.

Mackenzie and Sakura already tagged three groups and there were 5 groups of two left but then all of a sudden two figures appeared behind them.

We can't afford to get tagged right now. Mackenzie thought

Uh oh. Sakura thought

"Watch out Sakura, they're about to tag you!"

Sakura dodged it just in time.

"Yes!!" Mackenzie cheered

"Wait, you actually tagged them?"

"Yep."

Wow, he's pretty fast but I still hate him.

Mackenzie and Sakura already tagged the other group but Sakura got tagged during that round, so Mackenzie was left. There was only one group left, the gray team, Jake only beause his partner already got tagged.

"This is gonna be interesting." Mackenzie said to himself.

"Come." Said Jake.

He's getting pretty difficult to tag, but I won't let him get away. Mackenzie thought to himself.

"Stop running away and face me Jake."

"Ok then but you won't be capable of tagging me Mackenzie."

The two of them started running towards each other.

"Ow!" They both said simultaneously.

They both punched each other in the face by accident and at the same time everyone else stared at the two from the sidelines with shock.

"Ok you two, get your fists out of each other's faces." Mr. Karin said.

"Who won Mr. Karin?" I asked.

"Well actually, it was a tie."

"WHAT!!!" Jake and I yelled in unison.

"Yea since both of you punched each other in the face simultaneously, it's practically a tie."

"Oh, ok." We both said.

"Kids, it's 9:50 so go back inside and your teacher should be waiting for you." Mr. Karin said.

12:35 pm

"What should we do out here today?" Jake asked

"How about we go to the field and play ball or something?" I suggested

"Ok."

"Think fast!" I yelled

"Ok, now throw it back to me." I said

"Keep your eyes open then."

"You almost hit me." "Sorry Mackenzie."

Both of them kept tossing the ball to one another.

"Jake, remember this morning when we punched each other in the face?" I asked

"Uh huh."

"And you were pretty tough to catch.""Yea."

"Who would've thought that it would end in a tie, too."

"You're right."

2:15 pm

"We are going to have a short recess kids because it's really dark outside and it's raining pretty hard." Mrs. Akiko said

"It's time Kabuto so get ready to attack."

"Alright my lord."

"Let's go to the four square field Jake." I said

"Ok."

A few minutes later

"AAAHHH!"

"Did you hear that Jake." I said

"Yea, I think that was Mrs. Akiko."

"Let's go then." I said

"Kabuto, give me my pocket knife."

Orochimaru attacked Mrs. Akiko.

Mrs. Akiko was all covered in blood.

"I'll call the cops on you." Mrs. Akiko said

"You'll be dead before that." Orochimaru said in a deadly voice

"Huh?"

Orochimaru dashed towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mrs. Akiko screeched

I was terrified by what I saw, two people, one of them had pretty long black hair, A white button shirt but it wasn't buttoned up, Black pants, Black sandals, and something purple wrapped around his waist. The other person had short gray hair, he was wearing glasses, A black suit, black fingerless gloves on, and black sandals.

"What did you do to her?." I said terrified

"You're a monster."

"My name is Orochimaru." The black haired one answered

"And I'm Kabuto." The gray haired one answered

Then the whole class came over.

"Hm, I think I'll attack the blonde one." Orochimaru said

Oh no, he's going to attack Sakura. Mackenzie said in his head

Orochimaru then took out his pocket knife.

"I won't let you." I said

Orochimaru charged towards Sakura.

"AAAAAAHH!" I yelled

"Huh!" Sakura said shocked

"What the?" Orochimaru said

"Why did you take the hit for her?"

"Because, I-I won't l-let anyone h-hurt her." I said panting

"I'll do a-anything for h-her, I'll e-even risk my l-life for her."

"I see." Orochimaru said

Man, the wound on my chest is gushing with blood and it really hurts.

"It's time to end this, I challenge you to a fight to stop you once and for all." I said

"I really don't want to fight you, but it's inevitable."

I charged towards him and kicked him on his stomach but then he threw me backwards.

I stood up and charged towards him but he punched me hard and then kicked me and I fell to the ground.

I can't believe I hated him all this time, and even after he knew I hated him, he still protects me? I don't understand. Sakura thought to herself

"I can't, he's to strong." I said to myself

"No, I won't lose."

I ran towards him and hit him with my knee and then I punched him and I took the pocket knife from him and kept slashing him with it and then he fell to the ground.

Orochimaru tried to kick me, but a did a back flip and kicked him while I was in the air.

"I got to get out of here." Kabuto said and he dashed away.

"Not bad kid." Orochimaru said

Then Orochimaru hit me and knocked me down.

I don't hate you anymore, Mackenzie, I actually have different feelings for you now. Sakura thought to herself and then she started blushing.

I got up and charged towards him and pushed him backwards then dashed towards him and kept hitting him fast without stopping and gave him a hard kick and then I grabbed him by the collar and hit him with my knee really hard and then I pushed him and hit him in the face.

He got back up and started running towards me and I ran towards him too, I grabbed him by the arm and threw him towards the fence, I sprinted towards him and hit him on the stomach, kicked him 4 times then I spinned in a full circle then kicked him and I kept punching him on his face until he started bleeding. I extended the pocket knife and then slashed him on his chest.

"It's over." I said

"You're a hero!" The whole class cheered.

Then the whole class went over to see if Orochimaru was breathing.

"That was really amazing Mackenzie." Sakura said to me and I noticed that she was blushing like crazy.

"He's not breathing anymore, he's unconscious." Jake told me

"Well, call the ambulance for Mrs. Akiko." I said

"I have something to tell you Mackenzie." Sakura said

"What is it."

"I love you now."

"Really?"

Sakura kissed Mackenzie on the lips for 10 seconds.

They blushed like crazy.

"Sakura, w-walk Mackenzie t-to the nurses o-office." Mrs. Akiko said panting

Yes, I get to walk him down. Sakura said to herself in her mind, and blushed like crazy again.

The End


End file.
